


Promises

by HopefulAtrocity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Protectiveness, Teen Pregnancy, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulAtrocity/pseuds/HopefulAtrocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sequel to "I'll Protect You." I received many requests for a sequel so this is a short follow up that is placed during the short Aydia scene at the 3A finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Puckering her lips, Lydia looked into her locker mirror and applied a little bit of her favorite cherry red lipstick. In the corner of the mirror she saw a pair of familiar brown eyes.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re stalking me.” she slammed the locker shut and turned to face the Alpha behind her.

 

Aiden smiled widely and pulled her in close for a soft kiss on the cheek. He noted the shiver that coursed through her small frame when his lips brushed her cheek. Weakness was something that Lydia would never admit to but Aiden knew he was her weakness.

 

“There’s a difference between looking out for someone and stalking them.” he drew her in and gently pressed his hand to her belly. The soft flutter of a heartbeat instantly calmed him down.

“Now, I have two of you to look out for.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Lydia shoved his hand away. “I’m not made of porcelain. I can protect the both of us.”

 

God, she pissed him off more than anyone person he’d ever met. Before she could turn around and stomp off, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Leaning his forehead against hers, he whispered, “I have no doubt that you can defend yourself if needed, Red. But I made you a promise. I’m going to protect you and our pup. Whether it be from a small thing like a puddle in the road or another Alpha coming after you, I’ll be there. Fighting for you and little Axel-”

 

Her finger poking into his chest cut him off, “Oh no. We’re having a girl and thats final. Even if we did have a boy, we would not name him Axel! You even think about it, I will throw you out of the delivery room and choose the name myself.”

  
Aiden growled, playfully, and pressed a hard kiss against her lips. “I wouldn’t suspect anything less from you.” 


End file.
